Normandy Route N13
"Normandy Route N13" is the fifth mission in Call of Duty and Call of Duty Classic. Get to headquarters near Ste. Marie-du-Mont via Normandy Route N13. Characters *Martin (playable) *Moody *Foley *Elder Walkthrough Starting Off The player starts off by driving through a road that lead to some Germans. Don't worry about killing them here. The player can fight back if so desired, but it does not make a difference. Once Moody drives through two Opel Blitz trucks, two Kubelwagens filled with three troops will chase the player. If the driver of the car is shot, the car will automatically flip over. Leaning out of the car is possible, but also makes the player a better target. Image:carspawn.png|Spawn Image:carroadblock.png|A roadblock. Image:carenemies.png|Some enemies standing around. Image:carstunt.png|Moody pulling off a drastic move to escape the Germans. Image:carbadcars.png|Enemy cars attacking. Image:cartankcrew.png|A tank crew standing around. Village in the Car The player will drive into a village. Again, there is no need to engage any targets. Just absorb the sights. Image:carvillage.png|Entrance to the village. Image:cartanked.png|The tank. Image:cartanked2.png|The tank chases the player. Image:carfender.png|The end of the players car. Village on foot After Moody rams into an enemy Kubelwagen, the player will then have to go on foot. Take out the SMG or FG42 and follow Moody into the house. There are a few enemies inside, so take them out. There's also a lot of large medical kits laying around (two in the fireplace in the living room and three in the room next to the ruined bathroom), so take them if needed. The exit is in the living room. Outside are a few troops. Since this area is medium-sized, grab the rifle (or FG42) and open fire. The player may need to lean around corners, depending on how many enemies there are. There are some hidden to the left, so make sure to scout out that area as well. Once they are gone, take a right and go to the house that has a car in the garage. When near the car, Moody will instruct Elder to hot-wire it, and that the player will need to give him cover. There's an MG42 to the right of the car (from the front of the garage), but it's easier to go into the house, find the staircase in the back, go up, and use the window as a sniping spot until Elder is finished. Once he's done, run to the left side of the car and hit the use key when prompted. Image:carhealth1.png|Large medikit stash 1. Image:carhealth2.png|Large medikit stash 2. Image:cargarage.png|The garage Image:carwork.png|Elder hotwiring the car. The End Elder will drive through the village and go to the exit. There are enemies, but shooting is not necessary. Image:carelder1.png|Escaping Image:carelder2.png|Almost safe Image:carexit.png|The exit Video thumb|400px|left Trivia *When in the car, the music playing is from EA's Medal of Honor: Frontline. The two sound files are Countryside Drive A and Countryside Drive B respectively. *There is a rare glitch where the Tiger tank does not show up at all, but Moody will still act like the tank is there and drive back and turn right. However since the Tiger is not there it will not blow up the building its scripted to and the player will not be able to move on. *This is the first time in the Call of Duty series that the player rides in a car. Category:Levels Category:Locations Category:Levels